Every Dog has his Day
by werewolf gohan
Summary: Sequal to Detention Is A wonderful Thing. Here is what happened After Castor and Pollux's Defeat.


Every Dog Has His Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not making a profit from this work.

Tai Ukora groaned as he sipped the last dregs of his coffee, the bitter taste flooding his aching body with fresh life. Athlete or not, he was always felt drained after a hard session on the practice track.

Done with the emptied mug, he placed it back down on the table top before leaning back in his chair and letting his eyes fall closed in mock sleep. The _Fruits Parlor Crown_ café was unusually busy and he could easily overhear the louder patrons' conversations as they rang out all around him. At the table to his right, a girl was blubbering about some wannabe supermodel she considered '_dreamy'_ while somewhere further ahead, a group were discussing the latest Sailor V videogame as if it were the _Arc of the Covenant_. For his part, Tai had never understood why so many people found the franchise so entertaining; adequate CGI and a mildly coherent pot were hardly much of an enticement after experiencing the raw terror of a real Youma attack.

"Would you like another refill Tai?" A sweet voiced angel suddenly asked, causing Tai to look up in surprise and find Elizabeth Hanford standing over him. Her thick locks of rich auburn hair cascading down her shoulders as her twinkling emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at him.

"Yes please Lizzie." He said, smiling fondly as he handed her the empty cup and discreetly watched as she walked through the maze of people to the serving counter, unable to resist admiring the way her fully rounded buttocks curved with her every step she took beneath those form hugging skinny jeans. Having known Elizabeth since their formative, childhood years, Tai was always able to appreciate and admire the way her graceful form had developed beyond the boundaries of a skinny bookworm. It was just a shame she had to always hide it behind that blasted apron…

"Excuse me, you're Tai Ukora right?"

At the sound of someone saying his name, the teen turned his away from the waitress to a find another girl standing over him; he must have been so transfixed that he hadn't noticed her approaching. And when he saw who it was, he realised he must have been damn well staring because if Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Hanford was an angel, than this creature was undoubtedly a devil, a devil who was as sexy as hell!

Timandra Turner, a recent transfer student from England; was quite unlike any girl Tai had ever known. Her waves of raven-black hair framed her features perfectly, contrasting nicely with her milky-complexion but taking none of the mystery away from her brightly burning azure eyes as they shone like blue fire in her depths. Her nails were painted with black nail-polish and she was dressed in a strikingly provocative outfit that barely showed any trace of modesty. Her black cropped shirt was all but over spilling with her ample bosom and her leather mini skirt was so short she'd only have to bend over for him to be treated to a glimpse of those full buttocks. A lose leather jacket framed her shoulders and although she barely stood at 5ft.6, her high heeled boots gave her the additional four inches to meet his level.

"Oh…err hi Timandra." Tai whispered, not exactly sure what to make of the girl's surprise appearance. It couldn't have been a coincidence, the crown was too far away from school for just any student to wander in at random, she must have been there for a reason and he was already curious as to what it might be. In the weeks since her arrival, he'd barely shared twenty words with the girl and yet there had been something that almost seemed to be drawing his eyes towards her, making him search out every classroom for any hint of her presence. Perhaps it was because she was such an enigma that he couldn't help himself.

She smiled at his words, but not the sweet, innocent kind of smile that Elizabeth so often gave him. No, this was the smile a lioness might show before she pounced on the unsuspecting Zebra, the smile of a hunter who'd set eyes on its prey, and it caused a shiver to travel down Tai's spine to the place that rested between his legs where all sorts of treacherous demon's dwelled. She sat at his table without waiting for his invitation, taking the cushioned seat on the opposite side of the table so that she was facing him.

"I was watching you run today." She said, the words rolling off her tongue like silk as she fixed her eyes on him. "Your form is quite impressive; you were easily the best runner on the team."

"…err Thanks." Tai whispered, not quite sure how he should take the compliment. He was fully aware he was the best runner, but something in her unusually bright azure depths told there was more to the words than what would first appear.

"But it made me wonder, are you as proficient in all things as you are on the track?"

The athlete could only look at her stunned disbelief, his mouth hanging almost agape as his mind reeled with what she had said. Could she really be asking him what he thought she was? Was she really so blatantly forward as to ask him about his sexual performance in public…

"Here is your coffee Tai." Elizabeth announced as she returned to the table with a steaming mug of coffee, her face alight with her usual cheery smile. However, that smile wavered for a moment when she noticed Timandra. "Oh…hello, I'm Elizabeth and I'll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order or would you rather a menu?" She was able to keep her tone casual but Tai couldn't help noticing an aggressive undertone to his friend's voice as she addressed the girl.

"Hmm…no thanks, I already know what I want." Timandra replied, not taking her eyes off Tai as she answered the question. It was hard to tell whether or not she had recognised the hostility in Lizzie's voice, she carried such a self-righteous air about her that the athlete couldn't read her character at all and somehow, he didn't think he wanted to. Some mysteries were better left unsolved.

Appearing somewhat affronted, Elizabeth lingered only long enough to fix the opposing girl with a malicious look that seemed sharper than any knife could ever hope to be, and then she was gone, lost in the growing crowd without so much as a look back. Tai didn't know why but he felt hurt by her leaving in such a manner, it was the first time Lizzie had ever refused to acknowledge him with a farewell before continuing on with her work and the experience left him feeling knotted.

"So tell me Tai, what did you think of today's biology lecture?" Timandra asked, her wet tongue running over her painted upper lip as she continued to fix her eyes on him.

"…Err…yea it was ok…"Tai stammered as he came back to the present, turning away from where '_Lizzie_' had been to look at Timandra. Her unwavering gaze was starting to make him feel like a piece of meat on a butcher's table, yet the sight of her flawless pale skin and less than half covered cleavage was also causing another part of him to awaken and he was growing all the more aware of how constricting his school trousers had become.

"Oh really, you think so? I found it fascinating and the professor's accent is so easy to understand; perhaps I'm finally getting the hang of the Japanese language." He found it hard not to snigger as she said this, although the transfer student had been telling everyone she'd come to Tokyo to improve her oriental languages, she had been speaking the language fluently, without even the slightest trace of an accent, ever since she arrived at school. Truly it was as is had been immersed in the oriental tongue from an early age, if not all her life. "Though I must confess, I've been looking through the homework we were set and I'm having some trouble understanding it. I had thought to translate it but when I saw you setting here, I realised you would be the perfect person to help me. Would you mind?"

"I…Guess that would be alright…" He said, though if truth were told he was not entirely sure what he was agreeing to, only that some part of him dearly wished to remain in her company. "Which part are you having trouble with?" His question made her smile widen.

"Why the section on the male anatomy…"

* * *

The door to Timandra's apartment slammed shut with a booming force that seemed to rock the walls but neither of the teens could have cared less. Taken by a sudden desire to devour the life from this girl, Tai seized her arms and crushed her against the door before leaning down and capturing her lips in a fierce embrace that seemed to take the breath from her lungs. She moaned lowly at the contact and his tongue swept inside the depths of her mouth to claim her tongue in a dance of seduction.

She answered the embrace with surprising ferocity, her hands moving deftly to clutch his hair as her tongue swirled around his before diving into the depths of his mouth. However Tai wasn't about to give in without a fight and slanting his mouth over hers for a deeper penetration, he pushed the leather jacket off her shoulders before coiling his arms around her slim waist. His large body kept her held captive against the door and he took delicious pleasure in rolling his hips, pressing the bulge of his aching erection against the damp heat of her sex. The contact made her moan a sound so primal that the athlete almost didn't believe it could have come from this small creature in his arms.

Taken by pleasure, she arched against him, pressing her heavy breasts into his hard chest and couldn't resist the urge to touch them. With feather like caresses, his hands skimmed up over her ribs to claim the full weight of her bosom through her cropped top. To his delight he found that she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were already as hard as pebbles and poking through the fabric in her excitement. She gasped into his mouth when he rolled his thumb over the bud and he could feel the shudder than ran through her as her knees began to go weak.

Distantly, he can feel her mumbling some gaggle of incoherent speech but he was too lost in his own lust to care. Hot and burning like the summer's sun, he began kneading her soft orbs while battling her writhing tongue in the silky depths of her mouth. However he wanted more and as his lungs began to burn for want of oxygen, he took the opportunity to break the kiss and cast his eyes around Timandra's flat.

It was a very small flat; little more than a grade up from a studio, and had been decorated in hues of mocha and beige. One corner had been set aside for a kitchen and dining area, a mix of cabinets and apparatuses all set around a table and chairs, while the remaining space was dominated by a pair of what looked like Oak style-shaker book cases that had been filled with a randomised selection of books that appeared to vary quite widely in subject matter, A study desk with a laptop already set up, and a large but rather warn leather sofa. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out two doors that would probably lead into the bathroom and bedroom and for a moment Tai considered taking her there, but by the way his erection was beginning to hurt, he doubted he'd be able to make it so instead he set his sights on the sofa.

With a growl, he swooped down and captured Timandra's lips in a fierce kiss as he all but swung her around and began backing her towards the furniture. Forceful and demanding, he pushed her back when her knees collided with the seats side and she toppled over and fell onto the worn leather with a cry of surprise. Tai was on her in seconds.

Trapping her beneath him, he leant down and laid a fiery trail of nips and kisses along her neck, causing the gothic temptress to shudder and moan while her painted nails ran the broad scape of his back. Want and desire burned like a fire in his loins as his powerful hands pushed her top up past her ribs and over the swells of her full bosom to be bunched up along her shoulders. Glancing down, the athlete thought he might have climaxed then and there as he took in the sight of her alluring perfection, her pale skin and rosy nipples drawing him like a moth to the flame so that he abandoned her throat in want of something greater.

The girl gasped in pleasure when he swooped down and took her pebbled nipple into his mouth, soft sounds of pleasure flowing from her as his tongue circled the bud before he sensuously nipped the tip with enough force to make her gasp in wanton delirium. Seized in a fit of lust, she grabbed handfuls of his ebony black hair as her spine arched into the heat of his mouth while his hand tended to her other breast. Gasping and panting her desire as Tai swirled his wet tongue around her pert bud, Timandra couldn't deny that she was enjoying being the object of this man's affection. Unfortunately it didn't fit anywhere in her plan so she was forced, most regrettably, to rectify the situation.

With a growl, she suddenly pushed Tai off her. Taking the young athlete by surprise, she rolled them over and trapped him beneath her on the sofa by straddling his waist. Pinning him there, she couldn't resist flashing him a self-satisfied smirk before reaching back and cupping the impressive bulge that was straining against his trousers. He gasped at the contact, his eyes closing as she held the weight of his desire through the thin garment.

Leaning down, she placed a chaste kiss on his parted lips before suddenly pulling away. Moaning with disappointment, Tai looked up at her questioningly but Timandra was already working her way down his body to his arousal's level.

He moaned when her soft hands grabbed him through the fabric, her long fingers encircling his manhood as she gently twisted and jerked the silky skin. He was completely hard now and utterly at her mercy, a fact made all the clearer when he suddenly bucked his hips up into her grasp. Pleased with his receptiveness, Timandra quickly undid his belt buckle and trouser button before pushing the garment open. Underneath, his white cotton boxers were visibly straining to contain the bulge of his arousal and she couldn't resist lightly running her index finger across its circumference, electing a low from the teen as she hooked her digit beneath the waistband and then pulled the underwear down over his wonderfully sculpted hips. Finally released from its restraints, his erect cock burst free and stood up tall and proud before Timandra's hungry gaze.

'_Mmm…this will be nice…' _She thought while running her eyes up and down the column, from its weeping mushroom shaped tip to the nest of dark hairs at its base, _'Very nice indeed.'_ Then without further ado, she bent down and took him into her mouth just as his eyes fell on her.

"Oh Jesus!" Tai gasped as he watched her devious mouth swallowing the length of his cock, her full lips pursing tight around his engorged flesh as she took him into the deliciously hot cavern bit by agonizing bit. A dextrous tongue slowly swirled around his tip, tickling him with its silky point as one of her hands encircled the base of his member and began massaging him lightly with her thumb and forefinger. She did this all the while staring up into his eyes with a mischievous glint that told him she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

Taking more of him into her mouth, the dark haired temptress moaned when she felt the shaft's bulbous head nearing the mouth of her throat and the feel of the vibrations caused Tai to moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull as his arms fisted at his side. So taken was he by his rush of desire that the futile gesture was all he could to do to keep from just grabbing her hair and fucking her naughty mouth right there and then. However, try as he might he couldn't stop his hips from lurching up when he felt the Goth girl's throat convulsing around him and then he was in. Heavenly waves of pleasure washed over him as he felt his phallus slipping into her throat and his senses went into over drive as he felt the warmth of her breath coursing over his sensitised organ.

Timandra continued taking him into her mouth, slowly letting his length pass through the gates of her throat until her lips were wrapped around the thick base of his shaft and her nose was nestled in the dark bristles of his pubic hair. Then she began to suck, her pale cheeks drawing in as the suction on the shaft grew so intense that Tai couldn't help but grab the back of the Goth's head.

She held him there for a moment, her marvellous throat working its sweet wonders on his shaft while she sucked on it hungrily. Then she was moving; her head pushing up against his firm palm with surprising strength so that his glistening cock slowly left the tunnel of her throat as she pulled her orifice back until just the head was in her mouth.

A small gasp escaped him when she slid her mouth back down his shaft, her wicked tongue relentlessly teasing his rigid flesh as she began a rhythm of bending up and down on his manhood. Small sounds of pleasure escaped him as his hips began bucking into her hungry mouth like a prized stallion. It was an incredible sensation and he was on the verge of losing control as he felt the sharp points of her teeth gently scrapping his phallus.

"Oh Jesus…Timandra!" he cried, her name leaving his lips in a long moan as a well of pleasure suddenly erupted inside of him at the touch. He felt his release racing to the surface as the seductress seemed almost to be trying to suck the very life from him and he could only watch in awe when his creamy white cum exploded down her throat. His climax would be a big one, but the beauty seemed unbothered and was swallowing his bittersweet seed before he had a chance to warn her.

Clearly no stranger to filatio, Timandra swallowed every drop of his essence with all the skill of a seasoned cock-sucker, not letting even a single drop escape her greedy tongue as she drank up everything he had to give her until he finally ran dry. Panting, Tai could only watch in awe as the Goth beauty let his semi erect member slip from her lips before looking up at him with that mischievous grin lighting her eyes.

"Mmm…you taste good." She said, a sly smile playing across her glossy lips as she used her pink tongue to collect any lingering trace of his essence.

"Th…thanks…" He said, struggling to catch his breath as he watched her seductive display. It was such a simple act but one so provocative that he felt his slick phallus hardening. "That was...well let me show you." And then he bent down and hoisted the surprised girl up before throwing her to the couch as he rose up. Disgruntled, she looked up at him questionably but Tai was already moving. Pushing her shapely legs open, he was not surprised to find she didn't wear underwear and could only smirk as he took in the sight of most sacred of parts before suddenly leaning down as he made straight for the source of her desire.

Timandra could only watch wide-eyed as his head disappeared beneath the folds of her mini-skirt before gasping in rapture as she felt the approaching heat. He was so close to her now that she could practically feel his warm breath cascading over her sensitive folds and she so desperately wanted him to take that last plunge, so much in fact that she couldn't help letting out a disappointed moan when his thin lips merely brushed over her core's entrance.

Poised above her entrance, Tai couldn't resist breathing in the musky flavour of her arousal before wrapping his hand around her legs and pulling her to his waiting mouth and creasing her wet folds with his tongue. Unaccustomed to the sensation, Timandra's body began to writhe and thrash as a chorus of surprised moans escaped her and when his tongue thrust deep inside her depths and began feasting on her; she couldn't help the scream of delight that left her.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh God don't stop!" cried Timandra in rapturous pleasure as she felt Tai's lips fall on her sex, her back arching to the swirling movements of his tongue while her hand reached down to tangle in the soft tufts of her lover's coal black hair and hold him fast against her weeping entrance.

Grinning inwardly at her declaration, Tai quickly began focusing all his energies on pleasing the girl. His tongue darted and danced within the heated depths of her womanhood, tenderly stroking her velvety inner walls as he hungrily sought out her sweet spots and drank up her flowing nectar. And Timandra had never felt anything as astonishing as the sensations he was sending through her. Moaning as she felt his devilish tongue swirling around her delicate flesh, she subconsciously began rolling her hips against his mouth in an effort to attain more of the pleasure.

"Ohhh…you're so good! That's it…lick deep inside me…" She demanded, her pale legs opening wider to his mouth as she felt his over determined muscle begin to rhythmically pulse in and out of her depths at an alarming pace. She gasped when he gently bit down on one of her folds, the excruciating culmination of pleasure and pain causing her to cry out in delirium as it hit her full force. To her horror she realised that she was losing control, her coherent mind slipping further and further away as he assaulted her senses with one incredible sensation after the next. If he kept this up, it wouldn't be long until her release hit.

Tai could sense it to and all but grinning at the prospect of making her cum, he decided to take his oral assault to the next level and withdrew his tongue from her quivering walls to slide it up along her sticky folds to the pert bud of her clit. In testimony to her excitement, the bundle of nerves was already pert and waiting for him so he obliged by bending down and taking the pebble between his teeth before lavishing it with his tongue.

The first time he touched her clit; Timandra couldn't help but suck in a great screaming gasp as lower body practically leapt off the sofa. She could literally feel every one of his taste buds rubbing against her as he idly dragged the muscle's rough surface across her bud and then tiny explosions ripped through her, making it feel like his mouth was everywhere at once. Unable to stand it, she thrashed and wailed in delight as her painted nails dug deeper in his hair to pull him harder against her as she lifted her hips to plunge herself deeper into his ravenous jaws.

"Mmm…how does it feel Timandra? Do you like it when I lick you little clit?" asked Tai, his voice deep and husky against her wetness as he hungrily feasted on her sex. Using the type of his tongue, he laid down a barrage of fiery flicks and jabs that made the girl buck and scream in delirious pleasure.

"Oh Yes! It feels so good…keep doing it…don't stop I want more… more…Oh yesss eat me…eat me…EAT ME!" She begged as his strong hands suddenly came up beneath her arse, his fingers burrowing into her supple flesh in a vain effort to hold her still as she thrashed against him. In the back of her pleasure drunk mind she knew that this had gone too far, that she was beyond salvation and without a doubt her body would already be going through the first steps of the change; yet she didn't care. The pleasures that Tai was stirring deep inside of her were so deliciously consuming that she had lost the will to look beyond the fiery motions of his tongue on her clit.

Grinning, Tai returned to his ministrations. He could tell she was getting close, the flawless skin of her thighs was all but trembling as the waves of pleasure crashed into her and she was writhing so uncontrollably that she waking it difficult to maintain contact with her bud, even with her unusually strong fingers holding him in place. It wouldn't be long now; he could practically taste her coming release on his lips.

Timandra wanted to scream, the pleasure assaulting her was so intense that she thought it might rip her apart as she was taken to the brink of ecstasy faster than a runaway speed train. Her change was taking place and she could already feel the sting of her bone structure reforming, there was no way to stop it now, she'd have to move on to plan B. However before she could strike, a tidal wave of pleasure suddenly crashed into her as Tai began sucking her bundle of nerves with a vigour that threw her off the peak and into the sea of rapture.

"Oh I'm cumming!" She cried out, a volley of fireworks exploding behind her eyes as the orgasm ripped through her and her hips began to rolled as the rush of pleasure made her tremble. It was too much and her smooth thighs immediately clenched tight around his head as the jolts of pleasure rocked her brain like an earthquake of blinding bliss, her inner muscles writhing and clenching as Tai continued to suck and tease her clit until she thought she might fall into an oblivion of delight.

It felt like her release was stretching out to the ends of the cosmos but when she did finally begin coming down from the high, Tai couldn't help the smug expression that spread across his lips. It was more than a little invigorating to know that with just his tongue he had brought this creature to such a height, her climax might have rivalled the peaks of the Himalayas. Yet as he drew back and left the thick cover of her miniskirt, that smile quickly vanished in favour of a much more fearful. Timandra had vanished and in her place sat a creature that he thought existed only in his nightmares.

"Mmm…Thanks lover." The creature moaned, its light green eyes fluttering open to fix him with stare that sent a cold feeling shooting down his spine. Without saying a word, he jerked back and made to get to his feet but before he could even make it to his knees, the creature lurched forward and in one fluid movement, curved a punch that caught him dead in the chest. Tai tried to scream as he thought he felt a rib crack but the blow was so powerful it threw him off his feet and sent him hurtling back into the wall. Crumpling like a rag doll, the athlete sank to the floor, unconscious.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

* * *

The first thing Tai was aware of was the pain. Sharp and agonizing, it crept through his flesh like a ravenous fire before dealing him a sucker punch that jolted him back to life in one great rush. With an agonised cry he tried to move but his arms wouldn't respond to his commands so he was forced to bear through it as the searing flames seemed to purge his flesh of life. Then suddenly it was over, and he could feel himself lying back on a bed of clouds with nothing left of the agony besides a dull ache in his sides.

For what felt like the sum of eternity, he could only lie there. As helpless as a new-born baby, he dared not move as his mind swam with nightmarish creatures from the darkest depths of his imagination. Repressed and dismissed memories that were too frightening to imagine played before his eyes like the clip show for some horrific movie and he felt himself cower as he recalled the blue and red skinned demons he'd hoped were merely the workings of his depraved imagination before images of the pink-eyed siren immerged to both thrill and chill him. Occasionally a silhouette immerged in the distance, there features indistinctive and marred by a light that shone as hot and bright as the face of the moon but it was enough to give him hope for a few moments before they there blotted out and he was let alone again with only his nightmares for company.

Slowly he began to awake and immediately became away of the roaring knot of pain that was plaguing his centre. Groaning in agony, he bent forward but his arms still refused to respond to his instructions and he could barely muster enough energy to sit up before he collapsed back on whatever it was he was lying on with a pained gasp.

For a moment the world was dark and its murky outlines swam before his eyes like reflections on the water but then they began to harden and more tangible shapes emerged. It was beginning to look like he was in someone's bedroom, lit by the radiant glow of a dozen flickering candles; he could make out various kinds of oaken furniture littered about the walls and what looked like the obscure frame of a double bed at his feet. Desperate for answers, he tried to recall how he had gotten there but his memories were so fragmented he could barely recall entering Timandra's flat, never mind her bedroom. To make matters just that little bit worse, he happened to be naked and bare for anyone who walked in to see.

Spotting his clothes lying in a pile in the corner of the room, he once again tried to stand but there was suddenly an awful amount of weight pulling against him and he could scarcely move any of his limbs at all. Frustrated and confused, he glanced across and was amazed that he had quite literally been clapped in irons. Reflecting a bloody gold in the flickering candle light, he saw that a shackle as thick as his fingers had been fastened around his wrist and was connected to something beneath the bed by a heavy metal chain that was very nearly tort even when he tried to relax into the sheets.

Although not physically able to check, a round of tug and pull told him that similar bonds had been fastened to his other limbs as well and unless Arnold Schwarzenegger happen to drop by, he'd have to wait for Timandra to set him loose. However, with the probability of a long wait before him, he only had one thing on his mind '_What the fuck was this bitch into?'_

Fortunately he wouldn't have long to wait before he found out. Barely two minutes after he came to, the door knob began to squeal and a dazzlingly bright light filled the room. Momentarily blinded, Tai looked away with a bellow of disgust; his chocolate brown eyes squeezing shut as the fierce whiteness burned his Retinas like a splash of acid. Gritting his teeth to numb the pain, he soon became dead to the world and it wasn't until he heard the gentle patter of approaching foot-falls that he dared to loosen his brow and let a sliver of light pass his lids. He cringed at the invasion but the pain was lessening and he took a deep breath before opening them fully. It took less than half a second for him to wish he hadn't.

"So, you're finally awake."

Standing in the door way, black as onyx against the lightness, was his nightmares reincarnated. The form was only lithe, but the razor like edges of its long claws seemed almost to twinkle with sharpness as its long silky smooth tail danced and swayed to an entrancingly slow beat only it could hear. He wanted to run but the manacles bound him to the bed like a dog leashed to a pole and he was forced to watch on as the Youma shut the door with a flick of her tail, plunging them both into a darkness that was only perforated by the soft glow of candle light.

No longer blinded by the glare, Tai could just make out the green hue of the creature's skin and his heart jumped when he noticed it was wearing what looked like a black leather corset and matching thigh-high boots. He also couldn't help but notice her strikingly familiar features and a gasp of surprise escaped him when he recognised those all too familiar contours and the distinctive black make-up.

"Timandra!"

The demon girl only gave the faintest trace of a smile at the mention of her name, but it was enough to send a shiver down his spine and he could only watch on helplessly as she made her way around the bed to stand on his right side. He didn't want to look but he couldn't stop himself and he felt his breath catch as she lazily picked up one of the candles and held it over him. Her hand swivelled slightly so that the luminescent dipped and he could just make out the liquid wax running to the brim.

"Who are the sailor scouts?" She asked him calmly, yet the way Tai jerked would have made anyone think she had bellowed it at him like a Scottish highlander on the warpath. Taken aback by the question, it took a few moments for him to correctly possess what she had said and even longer to find his voice, in that time Timandra must have grown impatient and dipped her hand all the way. A wash of molten wax spilled over the brim and splattered against his skin. Tai hissed as the bubbling wax formed a pool across his chest, burning his skin like a river of fire before it cooled and hardened. "Oh…I'm sorry did that hurt?"

"Y…yes!" he gasped before biting back tears. Although the wax had dried, his chest still felt ablaze from the molten liquid's touch and even contact with the air itself was making his reddened skin sting.

"Then tell me what I want to know and I will make all stop." She hissed before dipping her hand again, but only enough for a few drops to leak. Tai thrashed defiantly but in the end he couldn't help but cringe as the burning sensation ran down his ribs. "I repeat, who are the Sailor Scouts and where can I find them?"

"I don't know…" He gasped, it felt as a fire had been set in his flesh and his chest was heaving as he struggled to breath. "I don't know who what talking about."

"Oh…so you are not the Tai Ukora who had a run in with my sisters last month? Surely you remember Castor, she was about yay tall with an orange complexion and had a tail like mine, and she also found you quite delicious when she was sucking you dry. Personally I thought you were nothing special but…" Tai wanted to remain looking neutral but something must have given him away as a forebodingly evil smile suddenly turned her lips up as she said "So you do remember them."

"N-no" It was a bare faced lie but Tai remember his prior experience with Youmas to well to just be taken in by her earlier promise. It came as no surprise that Timandra claimed she was the late miss Castor's sister, they'd certainly gone about their business in the same manor and for all he knew of Youmas, they may as well have come off an assembly line. No, what bothered him was the fact that Castor had had the very real intention of sucking the life energy out of him and he'd had the impression she wouldn't have been fused about killing him in order to get every last drop of it. If all that Timandra wanted was information, what was to stop her ripping his head off once she got it, or worse still, what if he broke too early and she didn't believe what he told her and decided to continue the torture?

And in a way Tai guessed he did sort of owe the Sailor scouts something, even if their timing was a bit off, if they hadn't arrived when they did he might have ended up being a bloat unrecognisable body found floating through the city river. Of course that wasn't to say he and Amano hadn't made them pay up in exchange for keeping their identities a secret, though their price for doing so had changed. At first they had intended just to blackmail the girls into a one night stand but after almost an hour negotiating, they finally relented to a year's tuition from the girls. After all, sex is fun but an education is for life and when one of the girls happened to be the smartest student in school, only a fool would pass up the opportunity to have record breaking grades.

Timandra seemed unimpressed by his lack of corporation and responded by pouring the remainder of the molten wax across Tai's stomach and chest; he thrashed and gasped but still refused to talk. It was like a game, a sick and twisted game, but a game nonetheless and for the moment it seemed he was winning. But that all changed when she emptied her second candle. Annoyed by his silence, she considered the flickering flame for a moment before placing it back down and without so much as a sideways glance, she struck him. Her talons flashed as she slashed at him, cutting bright arcs through the twilight before the layers of multi coloured wax suddenly exploded. Shards of red, orange, pink and purple flew all around as a splash of crimson fluid reached up to the melody of Tai's scream of pain.

Timandra admired her handiwork with a the trace of a smile playing across her lips as drops of gore idly rolled down her claws. Hissing in pain, Tai fought to look up but what he saw made him go pale and he quickly succumbed to the pain and fell back.

"Did that loosen your tongue or do you still feel like playing a couple of rounds of _blind man's buff_?" She asked poignantly, her smile widening as she watched blood pour from the three gashes that had been torn through the layers of flesh and muscle. In truth they were only shallow cuts, but they looked worse than what they were and she knew they'd be more than proficient to get the job done.

Tai wanted to say yes, but the last thread of his self-restraint held strong and instead he managed something more to the point. "F-fuck you!"

"Hhmmm perhaps I will." She said before looking back over her shoulder and considering his flaccid penis. He'd had a very nice cock, she remembered, and she knew there was a better way to get through to even the most stubborn of men.

With that in mind, she took pity on Tai and left his side as she walked round the bed once more to stand at his feet. There she began to concentrate on one image; she thought on it until her skin had turned as pale white as milk and her eyes were once again azure. When she was done she looked almost human again, except for the silky green tail that continued to dance in the low light like an entranced cobra.

With the pain of his wound reduced to nothing more than a dull stinging sensation, Tai looked up as he felt the dip under extra weight and then watched on in a mix of wonderment and terror as she walked across the bed to stand over him. Her smile was wicked but her eyes twinkled merely as her fingers expertly worked at the clasps which bound her corset together. In no time at all she had freed however many there were and the leather garment landed at his feet, leaving her entire body almost entirely bare and open to his hungry gaze and despite himself, he could feel his shaft hardening as his eyes examined the full curve of her bouncing bosom.

"Well, am I beautiful?"

Entranced by the vision of loveliness, he almost didn't notice her silky tail coiling around the very base of his erection as she sank to her knees and hovered over the tip of his arousal. His shaft throbbed as the heat of her core spilled from her depths and washed over him in great waves of euphoric pleasure. Then ever so slowly she began to descend and the plush folds of her entrance parted as the head of his member slipped inside her.

Timandra let out a long moan at the feeling of his member filling her, his impressively thick girth stretching her velvety walls to the point of breaking as she took inch after inch inside of her; until she came to where her tail had coiled around his base. Needing time to adjust to the new sensation, she held herself still for a moment; just relishing in the feel of being impaled on such a nice cock.

I'm…I'm inside you…" Tai moaned, any lingering trace of defiance leaving him the instant he felt himself being submerged inside her hot depths. So hot and tight and wet, he could actually feel her walls pulsating all around him and it felt so incredible that it was struggle for him not to surrender to the pleasure right then and there.

"Oh? So how does it feel to be inside me?" She asked, a wicked smile playing across her painted lips as she watched him while giving an experimental roll of her hips. The slickness of her arousal made it easy for her to move any which way she liked and she gloried in the feel of him inside her as she expertly ground her core against his hardness in small circles.

"Sssoohh...So good…" He rasped, overwhelmed by the friction of their bodies rubbing together and wishing beyond hope that the chains binding his hands to the bed would snap so that he could touch her, fuck her, and have his wicked way with her. "Oh…my cock's so deep inside…"

"Well good, because I'm only just getting started." With that she rose up, allowing the rigid length of his arousal to slip from her core's tight embrace until just the sensitised tip remained, and then she swopped back down to take him inside her once more. The wash of pleasure the action brought them made Tai moan as he arched off the bed and pulled at his manacles; the tattered remnants of his control melting away in the furious heat of her liquid desire. They had barely even begun and already it seemed too much.

The pleasure was so intense that Tai thought he was on the verge of falling unconscious as Timandra began bouncing on his cock. Her pace was slow at first and she let out little moans every time he was fully encased within her. Then, suddenly she began to pick up the pace, her porcelain white hips rising and falling in a frantic tempo as she was swept up in the rush of pleasure from having his fully hardened maleness striking the walls of her inner channel.

Unable to move, unable to think, Tai realised he might very well have been dying from the feverish pleasure she was stirring inside him. He watched her nubile form bounce with unmasked lust, his mouth watering as he admired the way the full swells of her bosom danced and jiggled to her movements and he couldn't help imaging what it would be like to suck on one of those pert, rosy nipples. However, the visionary delight sent a thrilling buzz across his nerves and he couldn't resist rolling his hips experimentally, meeting her on the downward stroke and penetrating her just that little bit further.

"Oh fuck!" cried Timandra, pleasure induced delirium causing her to throw her head back as she began to thrash wildly atop him, the tidal swells of a rapidly approaching climax washing over her like the waves of the ocean. One more rock was all it took to throw her against the rocks of her climax and the writhing of her convulsing walls around him along with the wash of her release, carried Tai right along with her. There was only one problem…

"I'm going to cum!" Tai warned her, recognising the familiar sensation at the base of his spine and the tightening in his testicles. Already he could feel the milky flood gathering inside but as his organ's inner muscles came to life, a sudden tightness drew around the base of his shaft; stopping his release before ejaculation. Cringing as he felt the pressure massing, Tai looked down to where they're bodies were joined and saw to his horror that the Youma's tail had been drawn so tight around the base of his member that the blood vessels stood out against the silken skin. He couldn't cum, yet the sensations continued ebbing and flowing,

Seeing his distress, the girl smiled and then resumed her motions; bouncing up and down and throwing her head from side to side as she rode him with the same wild abandon that a cowgirl would enjoy with her bucking bronco.

"By the Negaverse…yes…yes!" She panted, bounding up and down his length in a state of frenzied passion. Already she could feel the heat of another orgasm pooling inside of her belly and she relished the feel of it as she clenched her inner muscles around his arousal and slamming her hips back down to meet his. "Oh…you're dick is so fucking big…yea come on and fuck me stud! Shove that big dick in my tiny hole…"

Torn between ecstasy and agony, Tai could only bask in the wondrous torture she was inflicting on him. It was getting hard to breath and the pain of his denied climax made his breath seethe through clenched teeth. He knew he need to cum but the folds of her coiled tail denied him any such relief and he was forced to endure the pain of feeling his member stretch with his massing essence while the pleasure of her speedy tempo all but drive him out of his mind.

"Oh God… just let me cum you wonderful bitch!" He moaned, throwing his head back in a titanic mix of pleasure and pain as she began riding him hard enough to make the bed rock and sway with her motions. This was insane, how could something so horrible feel so good?

"Oh fuck… that's it; don't be shy…So you want to cum do you? Very well…" Punctured by a low moans and a slurry of lewd demands, Timandra's words were almost inaudible in the slur of passion filled cries that were flowing from her as willowy hands slid up to her full breasts and began to grope and fondle the milk white orbs. Her thumbs s and forefingers roughly pulling her pert nipples as she grew all the more frantic in her motions with her approaching release. "Just tell me the names of the sailor scouts…and I shall let you cum."

The teen watched as she mauled her own breasts, a shiver of delight traveling down his spine as he watched her rosy red buds dance between her digits. In his agonized state he only half heard her response and his dilapidated brain struggled to form a retort. The pain in his crotch was starting to become excruciating and he had trouble remembering why he was so determined to keep the girls' identities a secret. It wasn't a closely guarded secret when one thought on it. What would be the harm in his giving up a name or two?

"Ser…" He gasped, struggling for breath as she clenched even tighter around him, streams of her fluids rolling down his thighs to pool around his arse as she used her knees like the riggings on a springboard to ride his thick member ever faster. Her pulsing walls were grabbing his swollen flesh and pulling him deeper inside her depths as she rode him with a wild abandon, the sounds of her shapely arse slapping against his thighs mingling with her moans as they echoed off the bedroom's walls in one long concerto. She was using him like a piece of meat to satisfy her own wicked lusts and the image of her tight young body riding him like she were Annie Oakley broke the damn of his restraint. "Serena Tsukino! Sailor Moon's name is Serena Tsukino…now let me cum you goddamn bitch!"

At his words, her tail suddenly unravelled but she'd held him at bay to long, the pleasure had been outweighed by the pain in his testicles and his release was already beginning to turn in on itself. However, with a wave of her hand, the manacles binding his wrists suddenly opened and he was free to grab her hips as he surrendered to his burning passion, tempering the anguish in his balls with fierce thrusts that drove his length into her deeper, harder…

"Oh…god…yes…don't stop…it's reaching all the way inside me! Yes…yes… oh fuck me harder…harder...HARDER!" Timandra cried, relinquishing her control as she let herself enjoy the awesome pleasure Tai was stirring inside her. With her victory at hand and the stud beneath her finally broken, she had no qualms with letting him enjoy this and openly basked in the glorious feel of his thick cock filling her.

Tai could feel his orgasm returning, the heat and pleasure of it soothing his agonised loins as he rolled and bucked hips to no particular rhythm. Swept up in the pleasure and delight of this creature's delectable cavern, he felt as if his mind had dissolved and he was nothing more than a piece of meat for her to use at her leisure. It was a simple existence and he couldn't help but love every moment of it.

"Ah…so deep…so hard…so good…I can't take any more…I'm going to cum…." She gasped as her entire body centred on the feeling of his shaft inside her and the pressure that was building down at the base of her spine like some wonderful flood. It was the most delectable feeling she had ever experienced and her body was all but throbbing with desire as her inner walls began convulsing and contracting around his throbbing manhood and sparks of delight kindled behind her eyes. "Ahhh…aaah…I'm cumming…I'm cumming…"

Tai could only moan out as the feeling of her core writhing all around him dragged him down to the depths of pleasurable oblivion. Never had he had an orgasm like it, the throes of pleasure that wrapped around him went beyond what words could describe and poured his pent up seed inside of her with a low groan.

Breathing hard, they collapsed in a huddle of splayed limbs and basked in the aftershocks of their climaxes. Dazed and stated by his release, Tai barely noticed as the warm body resting atop him began to shift so that the blue eyed devil could look down at him.

"Now my pet, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Serena Tsukino and the Sailor Scouts."

Tai nodded but before he could spill his guts, a loud crack suddenly ripped through the peace of their post-climactic bliss as the bedroom door was suddenly ripped off its hinges. A waft of cold air blew out the glowing candles, plunging the lovers into a darkness that was only distilled by the glare of the world outside. Whipping her head around, Timandra couldn't hide the look of surprised distaste that spilled across her features.

"Shit."

Jarred slightly by the rolling thud of the pulverised door, Tai struggled to look past Timandra to the door, his heart swelling with hope as he recognised the voluptuous, scantily clad figures standing in the doorway.

"Not so fast evil…oh my!" A voice exclaimed, clearly taken aback by the intimate nature of what they'd stumbled upon. Seizing her chance, Timandra leapt to her feet and jumped off the bed. Taking in the sight of the Sailor Scouts and calculating her chances as things stood. This wasn't going to be easy, even with the home field advantage; they had her outnumbered three to one and too top it off she was more than a little exhausted from her excursions. If she hoped to avenge her sisters there and then, she knew she'd need an ace up her sleeve. A pity, because all she had was a joker in her bed.

Deciding Poker was never her game and to take whatever she could get; Timandra seized the still dazed and naked Tai by the shoulder and hauled him to his feet in one movement. With her tail lashing out violently, she pulled the bemused youth out in front of her, turning him into a human shield and protecting herself from the scouts' attacks.

"So the Sailor Scouts have finally arrived, well I'm afraid you're a little late. You see young Tai here has already told me everything I need to know to defeat you, soon my sister's will be avenged and I shall be honoured and revered by all Youmas." She proclaimed, bluffing as much as she was boasting, needing to buy herself some time to let her energy return to her and make the change into her true form. At the sound of her voice in his ear, Tai jerked, his eyes half lidded as he slowly looked at each of the scouts in turn. He wanted to do something to help, but the grip she had on his shoulder was too tight for him to pull away, and even if he could, he doubted he'd be much good in a magic fight.

Running out of time, Tai did the only thing he could think of and threw back his shoulder to ram his elbow into Timandra's side. Surprised by his assault, she could only cry out and in her weakened state, released her grip and tumbled back onto the bed. By some happy coincidence, the manacles which had been holding him just a few moments ago suddenly snapped shut on their mistress, holding her prostrated and helpless.

Barely able to believe his eyes, the athlete looked from the stunned Timandra to the scouts and then back again, trying to make sense of what had just happened. However they were just as stunned as he was and it wasn't until the captured demon started experimentally tugging on her bonds that one of the scouts moved.

It was Serena, or as she preferred to known while in the 'Sailor' uniform, Sailor Moon and judging by the look on her face, she was as keen to know what he was doing here as he was to learn how they had found him. Yet they were question's that could wait for later, for the moment Tai was more interested in evening the score with the demon that had captured and tortured him to the brink of insanity.

"Err…thanks Girls but if it's OK with you I'd really like to spend some time alone with Timandra." He said, a wickedly deviant smile spreading across his lips as he glance back at the Youma before taking one final look at the Sailor scouts. "We have something of a score to settle and I'd really like to take care of her quickly."

Exchanging confused looks, the scouts looked like they were about to object but then Mercury began to blush as she noticed his awakening erection and began whispering hurriedly to the others. Between the hurried glances and the started gaps, Tai had no doubt they knew what he was thinking and after a moment's pause, the blushing heroines finally gave an affirmative nod. Slowly backing out of the room, he thought they would leave immediately but Ami surprised him by turning back to look at him one last time, her sparkling Sapphire eyes alight with concern. "You'll call us if there's any trouble, right?"

"Sure, I wouldn't want you to worry." He smiled and she looked away, a brighter blush lighting her face as she disappeared into the hall. His grin renewed, Tai turned back to the newly frightened Timandra and watched as she continued to struggle against her bonds. "I hope you have a spare key for those Timandra, otherwise you're going to be trapped here until I'm finished with you." With that he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself above her, his length returned and poised above her entrance. "And I think that could be a very long time so you'd better say hello to my little friend."

**_The End_**

AN: Ok, Well I never planned on doing this story when I wrote up Detention and judging by the response The Mission received I would have considered it a poor investment and disbanded it were I had. However when Kilkov came to me with the proposal I couldn't refuse, commissions are rare and as I don't often write sequels I thought It would be nice to try. So basically I've been making this up as I go and apologise for any flaws.


End file.
